


Departure

by Ariane_DeVere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, It looks angsty but hopefully isn't - eventually - maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing for John in London any more.  (A 221B following the prompt "Train journey")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

**Title** : Departure  
 **Author** : Ariane DeVere  
 **Word count** : 221  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Disclaimer** : _Sherlock_ belongs to way more powerful and wealthy people than me. 

 

As is becoming our tradition, when the gang (this time comprising myself, [](http://verityburns.livejournal.com/profile)[**verityburns**](http://verityburns.livejournal.com/) , [](http://anarion.livejournal.com/profile)[**anarion**](http://anarion.livejournal.com/) , [](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/profile)[**atlinmerrick**](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/), and Stacey Albright) gets together we have a habit of writing fic. This time we were too busy running around during the weekend of the Sherlock meet-up at the Prince Charles Cinema to sit down and write together, but five stories on a similar topic were nevertheless the order of the day and we’re finally getting round to posting them. They’re not connected in any other way than the simple prompt, “Trains”.

Links to the other four stories are at the end.

 

 

**Departure**

“I can’t afford London on an Army pension.”

“Ah, and you couldn’t bear to be anywhere else.”

John still clearly remembered the words. All he had wanted was to stay in the city and not to have to go somewhere that had no meaning. After the bullet destroyed his career, London was the only constant; without it he would have nothing.

And just in time, there was Sherlock, and John’s life was worthwhile again. More than just a flatmate to share the rent, more than a distraction from the psychosomatic pain, more than a life-saver, more than a reason to live. Sherlock – that crazy, reckless, dangerous lunatic – had brought purpose, joy and meaning to John’s world and made life worth living.

But then Sherlock fell, and London meant nothing. _Life_ meant nothing. Without him, there wasn’t anything to look forward to, no reason to get up in the morning, no reason to _exist_. The pain was constant and absolute.

John paused on the platform, his suitcase heavy in his hand. He had a momentary urge to look behind him, but there was nothing for him there. He stepped onto the train and didn’t look back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In his pocket, the email message which he hadn’t dared switch off still glowed clearly on his phone.

_“Afghanistan or Iraq?”_

_Follow the attached instructions._

_BELIEVE._

 

*********************  
*********************

The obligatory 221B Author’s Note: Wow, I feel really out of practice. It’s only the beginning of October since I last wrote something but it feels like so much longer. However, a couple of weekends ago Verity, Anarion and Atlin, looking for a distraction during the journey to London, each wrote a 221B relating to trains while they were on their way down to stay with me before we all piled into town to meet up with Stacey for the Sherlock cinema event. Afterwards, Verity was gracious enough to invite me and Stacey to join in and write our own train-related 221Bs, and then we began the obligatory, “Well, when’s the best time for _you_ to post?” conversation that always precedes us posting stuff simultaneously!

I can’t thank Stacey enough for the snuggling and comfort in the taxi after, despite me wearing an “Outed by Pandas” T-shirt (in honour of MirithGriffin’s fabulous [XO](http://archiveofourown.org/works/470545/)) _and_ a name badge, I got stupidly tearful when I couldn’t help feeling like the bridesmaid when it was Atlin, Verity and Anarion who – deservedly – had people running over to them all day to give recognition, attention and admiring praise. Thanks, Stace!

And this morning I found I have tickets to the _Cabin Pressure_ recording on the 16th of December! (There may have been some inappropriate whooping and dancing around the office building.)

*********************

And the other stories are here:

_**Massive drumroll**_ – the world premiere of fic written by the hilarious and talented Stacey:

Staceuo’s [_Bubbly on the Orient Express_](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8746211/1/). Woo-hoo! Welcome to fanficdom, sweetie!

Anarion’s [_Joy Ride_](http://anarion.livejournal.com/75379.html)

Atlin’s [_A Single Train of Thought_](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/64652.html)

Verity’s [_The Light at the End_](http://verityburns.livejournal.com/23613.html)


End file.
